Le chasseur
by marie8413
Summary: Quelqu'un veut se venger de Red. Cours de saison 2 donc attention spoiler. Lizzington
1. Chapter 1

Un homme, crane rasé, assez grand mais costaud était entrain de mettre la dernière touche à son nouveau projet. Il se mit donc à reculer pour avoir un effet d'ensemble. On pouvait très nettement distingué une personne sur le mur. En effet, il y avait sans doute une centaine de photos accrochés sur le mur. La seule chose qu'on pouvait en penser était : la vengeance! L'homme se retourna brusquement est sorti, mettre son plan en exécution. Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, il se retourna une dernière fois, murmurant quelque mot à lui-même, sourit, éteignit et enfin ferma la porte.

….

Ce matin même, Red avait donné rendez vous à Lizzie dans un square. Ils étaient donc maintenant assis sur un banc à contempler le lac et ses occupants.

**_Lizzie, ce soir nous dinons au MET, ils ont fait reçu le célèbre table de "Marie-Antoinette et la Rose" de Elisabeth Vigée Le Brun. Il faut absolument y aller c'est une œuvre magnifique et temporaire au MET, de plus il y aura un repas servi s'inspirant du 18ème siècle. **

**_Red…je n'ai pas envi de sortir, pas maintenant, je suis fatiguée.**

Red n'étant pas d'accord secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, tout en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

**_Lizzie.** Tout en disant son nom il lui prit la main et la serra fort contre la sienne. **Je ne vais pas devoir me mettre à genoux pour supplier? S'il vous plait essayer d'épargner mes si vieux genoux. Et vous me laisseriez tout seul, avec Dembe? Honnêtement que vont penser les gens de moi?"**

**_Red!** Dit elle en souriant légèrement, **vous n'êtes pas vieux et je suis sur que les gens n'en penseront rien.**

Red se mit à la regarder droit dans les yeux, il fit un petit mouvement de bascule avec sa tête, sachant que cela faisait craquer lizzie.

**_Bien! Mais vous allez le regretter.** Il relâcha sa main qui fit une sensation de froid chez Lizzie. **Moi qui comptait tant sur vous et ….**

**_Ok, ok je vais venir.**

Red fit un sourire, il avait gagné. **Bien ma chérie,** il se leva, fit un signe à Dembe. **J'ai découvert un petit magasin à Paris magnifique, je n'ai pas put résister.**

**_J'espère juste que cela ne coute pas une fortune et puis vous savez j'ai des robes.**

**_Moui je me souvient de se magnifique sac bleu…**

**_Red!** Dit lizzie un peu agacé

**_A Dembe merci.** Celui-ci venait de lui remettre une grosse boite. Puis la tendit vers Lizzie. **C'est pour vous, bien sûr le reste est déjà a votre motel.**

Lizzie le regarda en pliant les yeux. Bien entendu. Lizzie se leva avec son paquet toujours dans les bras.

Red parut étonné, il pensait qu'elle allait l'ouvrir maintenant et pouvoir voir son magnifique sourire, une fois de plus, mais Lizzie marchait déjà en direction de la sorti pour prendre un taxi.

**_Lizzie! Ou allez vous?**

**_Essayer ma robe.** Elle lui fit un grand sourire et rajouta. **A ce soir Red**

Red la regarda parti puis se tourna vers Dembe.

**_Bien, nous allons sur la 5ème avenue et 65.**

Dembe acquitta en silence et tout les deux retournèrent a la voiture.

….

**_Allo**

**_Dembe, C'est Mr Kaplan, j'ai besoin de parler à Raymond.**

**_Je vous le passe.** Dembe rentra dans une étrange pièce, ou se trouvait une jeune chinoise qui piétinait Red sur le dos. Il se mit à la hauteur de Red puis passa le téléphone. **C'est Mr Kaplan.**

Red fit signe a Dembe de faire sortir la jeune fille. Une fois les portes refermaient, Red pris le combiné

**_Mr Kaplan, quel plaisir de vous entendre, vous ne s'aurez jam…**

**_Raymond!** La coupa t-elle, je n'ai pas le temps. **Vous devez venir immédiatement dans Harlem, entre la 136ème et Frederick Douglass, numéro 1435, nous avons un problème.**

Red s'assit sur la table de massage. **Quel problème?** Dit il tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

**_Le chasseur est de retour. Il faut la mettre sous protection, j'ai placé une équipe sur elle.**

Red raccrocha. Se mordit la langue, tout en réfléchissant. **DEMBE!**

Dembe fit son entré dans la pièce. **Oui Raymond?**

**_Nous allons au motel. Elle est en danger.**

….

Lizzie venait justement de rentrer après avoir fait une petite ballade avec Hudson. Elle n'avait plus trop le temps de s'occuper de lui et cela lui faisait de la peine. Du coup quand elle était rentré en fin de mâtiné et après être allé au chinois du coin pour prendre un repas a emporter, elle c'était décidé a promener Hudson. Alors qu'elle venait de décrocher la laisse du chien, un coup à la porte la fit sursauter.

**_Lizzie, c'est moi. **

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un air interrogateur. **Red? Il me semble que vous arri…** mais en voyant son regard inquiet et Dembe qui surveillait l'entrée, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. **Red? Que se passe -t-il?**

**_Faite vos bagages, on s'en va!**

**_Red si vous ne me dite pas ceux qui se passe je n'irai nulle part,** dite elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour soutenir son regard.

Red enleva son fedora, le mit sur le lit, puis lui raconta l'appel de Mr Kaplan. Alors qu'il venait de terminer son récit un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre du motel. Lizzie eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Red se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol et la protéger de tout son corps avec le sien. Une pluie de balle s'abattit dans la chambre.

**_RED?!** Dit elle en criant

Red resserra son emprise sur elle, de peur qu'elle soit blessée, lui, importait peu mais elle… non il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses bras et la partie inferieur de son visage, il avait encerclé sa tête avec ses bras. **Ca va aller lizzie,** cria t'il a son tour, ca va aller

Lizzie essaya de bouger pour le protéger également, car depuis quelque semaines maintenant, elle c'était rendu compte de ses sentiments grandissants pour lui. **Red…**

Le temps sembler s'être arrêter tant le temps parut si long a Red et Lizzie mais au bout d'une longue minute, tout s'arrêta. La vitre n'avait pas tenu le choque et des milliers de petits bouts étaient tombés sur eux. Le lustre gisait maintenant sur le sol à coté de la télé qui était tombé quelque seconde plus tôt.

Red se releva tout doucement sur ces coudes, il examina rapidement lizzie avec un regard des plus inquiets. **Lizzie ma chérie es tu blessé?** Seulement lizzie ne lui répondit pas, elle était également entrain de regarder le corps de Red, pour voir si il était blessé. **Lizzie!** Elle souleva doucement son bras pour toucher le haut du crane de Red, il avait une coupure a cet endroit la, sans doute un bout de verre. Cependant Red ne la laissa pas faire et comme elle ne lui répondait pas il se mit a tâtonner son corps en commençant par la tête, ne voyant rien il commençait doucement a descendre ses mains sur ses épaules, sur ses seins, Red dégluti difficilement, il ne pensait pas toucher ses seins ainsi la première fois, il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus romantique. A ce moment la Lizzie repris ses esprits

**_Red, vous êtes blessé!** Murmura t-elle

Il sourit, **une nouvelle cicatrice a ajouter a ma collection.** Il continua son parcours et au moment de soulever sa veste, il vu du sang sur sa chemise blanche, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, devenant tout blanc, il souleva le chemisier, pour voir qu'une balle était rentré sur le flan droit de Lizzie. Il se décida à faire pression sur la blessure avec sa main et remonta l'autre sur le front balayant les cheveux de Lizzie.

**_Ca va aller. Garde les yeux ouverts, respire calmement, ca va aller. **

Mais l'adrénaline dans le corps de Lizzie était aussi rapidement parti qu'elle était venu. Elle pouvait a présent ressentir la douleur.

**_Red, j'ai m.. Mal.** Ses yeux commençait a se fermer

**_LIZZIE! Garde les yeux ouverts, concentre toi sur ma voix ok?**

Elle ne répondit pas mais fit un hochement de la tête

**_RAYMOND!** Dembe venait de rentrer dans la chambre constant les dégâts.

**_Dembe! Elle est blessée, amène la voiture ici, appel Mr Kaplan qu'il aille a la maison, on arrive. **

Dembe parti en courant chercher la voiture garé non loin du motel. Pendant ce temps la Red plia son gilet en quatre et le mit sur la blessure de Lizzie.

**_Il va falloir que tu maintiennes le gilet ma chérie le temps que je te porte a la voiture.**

Les lèvres de Lizzie étaient à présent assez sèche elle ne fit que murmurer un oui, ses yeux se fermant a moitiés.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et sorti prudemment de la chambre, il chercha rapidement du regard un indice mais rien. Dembe ouvra rapidement la porte derrière, ils la firent glisser a l'intérieur. Il s'assit a son tour et lui mit le bras au tour de son corps pour pouvoir ainsi la tenir d'un coté et de l'autre appuyer sur sa blessure.

**_Lizzie reste avec moi.** Il re appuya sur sa blessure pour plus de maintient mais le sang continuait a couler. **DEMBE dépêche toi!** Cria t il d'une voix des plus inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant alors que Lizzie avait changé de comportement depuis ses 2 dernières semaines. Il l'avait vu se rapprocher de lui, il partageait tout les jours un repas ou même une heure si ce n'était pas possible, une routine c'était installé entre eux.

**_Lizzie? Lizzie?** Il la secoua légèrement n'ayant pas de réponse. Cependant la tête de Lizzie bascula de coté, elle n'était plus consciente. Red se mit frénétiquement a la recherche de son pouls et….


	2. Chapitre 2

Dembe ouvrit brusquement la porte, Red le suivant de près dans la maison sécurisé avec Lizzie dans ses bras.

**_Raymond, ici, posait la sur la table, je vais m'en charger. Attendais dans le salon dit Mr Kaplan.**

**_Elle a perdu trop de sang! Il va vous falloir de l'aide.**

**_Oui Raymond, mais pas de la tienne. Dembe va m'assister!**

Mais Red ne bougeait toujours pas. Mr Kaplan donna un discret regard à Dembe pour qu'il intervienne.

**_Raymond! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, je vais l'aider, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici.** Tout en disant cela il l'emmener doucement mais fermement dans le salon.

**_Je … je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle, mon frère. **

**_Je sais Raymond**. Puis Demba referma sur lui la porte du salon.

1 heure s'écoula, sans le moindre bruit venant de l'autre cote du salon. Red était assis dans un gros fauteuil en velours rouge et or. Red était plongé en pleine réflexion. Quand il l'avait vue descendre les escaliers alors que lui-même était menotté a la chaise dans la cage. Il s'était découvert de nouveau sentiment à son égard. Les semaines suivantes n'arrangeaient rien. Il avait eu un plan qui avait finalement tenu 1 minute, il avait dû s'adapter, pour la garder dans sa vie. Il avait dû se débarrasser de certaines personnes, faire des compromis pour la sauver et surtout faire sortir Tom de sa vie même si cela s'était avéré dur. Maintenant que tout était au beau fixe, il fallait que ce chasseur vienne et me la prenne… Il allait le retrouver et lui faire mille fois pire que ceux qu'il venait de faire. Il aurait du réagir plus vite et lui expliquer l'histoire dans la voiture. Oui il avait des regrets, pour une fois il avait faillit, il ne s'en remettrai pas si elle venait à mourir. Alors qu'il continuait ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit. Mr Kaplan en sorti avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**_Elle est encore inconsciente mais elle est vivante. La balle n'était pas rentrée bien loin. Dembe vient de finir les points de suture, elle va devoir rester au lit 3 jours et nettoyer la blessure matin, midi et soir. **

**_Merci** murmura t'il en se levant du fauteuil. Au moment de passer devant Mr kaplan, il s'arrêta puis lui fit un baiser sur la tête. **Merci**

Mr Kaplan sourit et lui tapota l'épaule droite. Va la voir avant qu'elle se réveille.

Red poussa légèrement la porte le menant à la chambre de Lizzie. Elle avait le teint blanc. Il prit le fauteuil à coté du lit, lui pris la main et la serra. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il est vu depuis longtemps. Dembe referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

…

Mr Kaplan arriva auprès de Dembe avec une enveloppe assez grosse, contenant au premier abord des photographies.

**_Voici les photos que nous avons récupéré à l'entrepôt. Toutes sans exceptions sont de l'agent Keen, il y en a certaine cou Raymond apparaît. J'imagine qu'il va vous les demander d'ici ce soir, une fois qu'elle s'aura réveillé. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur place, aucun indice sur sa prochaine destination. **

Dembe acquitta en silence. **A-t-elle besoin de médicaments ou bandages?**

**_Oui je t'ai mis ce qu'il fallait sur ce papier. Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'un relaxant pour Raymond, sinon comme nous le connaissons il ne va pas dormir de la nuit et prendre de mauvaises décisions. **

**_Bien. Restez-vous ici? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**_Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je reste toute la soirée, quand elle s'aura réveillé, je lui changerai les pansements.**

**_Dans ce cas je reviens.**

Dembe déposa l'enveloppe sur la table à côté de la porte de la chambre, puis se dirigea vers l'entré. Quand Mr Kaplan, elle prit un livre et s'installa dans le même fauteuil que Red avait occupé tantôt.

…..

Red caressait doucement son front, en enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui osaient si aventurer. Il n'osait point parler, de peur de la déranger dans son sommeil. Son regard se porta ensuite sur sa blessure. Il allait falloir changer de maison, pour plus de sécurité. Le transport allait être difficile, mais il faudrait en sorte que plus rien ne lui arrive, quitte à donner sa vie. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait Lizzie commençait à émerger. Red finit par le remarquer quand il sentit sa main bouger dans la sienne. Il s'arrêta, se munit de son plus beau sourire, se pencha sur elle et attendit qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit bientôt.

**_Bonjour, Lizzie. Comment te sens-tu?**

Elle essaya de parler mais sa bouche était encore pâteuse **R..Red?**

**_Oui ma chérie, je suis la. Plus rien ne va t'arriver je te le promest. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.**

Lizzie ne répondit pas mais, hocha la tête. Red se leva mais, Mr Kaplan l'avait déjà devancé et au moment d'ouvrir la porte elle se tenait devant lui, un verre d'eau à la main et de l'autre des médicaments que Dembe venait de ramener.

**_Je vous laisse un peu tranquille Raymond mais, je vais devoir bientôt changer ses pansements.**

Red souris légèrement, pris les objets et referma doucement la porte. Il s'approcha de Lizzie, puis l'aida à boire et à avaler son médicament.

**_Doucement Lizzie, doucement.**

**_J'ai m…al** murmura t-elle

Red fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête en signe de confirmation, se pinça les lèvres puis finit par lui dessiner un léger sourire. **Ça va aller, je suis la maintenant. Rendors toi. Je veille sur toi. **Il se leva et lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front. Il se releva pour voir ensuite qu'elle s'était déjà rendormi.

…

Red avait demandé ensuite que Dembe le remplace auprès de Lizzie, il devait avoir une petite discussion avec Mr Kaplan, au sujet des photos et du chasseur.

**_Mr Kaplan! Nous devons parler. Dembe m'a donné les photos.**

**_Mon chéri, nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus, ni moi, ni mon équipe. Après un bref silence elle reprit en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Red. Raymond, c'était pour t'atteindre toi. Il savait qu'en s'en prenant à elle, il s'en prenait à toi. Il va maintenant attendre que tu fasses un faux pas.**

Red secoua la tête**. Je ne fais jamais de faux pas.**

**_Pas quand il s'agit d'elle. Elle te rend vulnérable, c'est ton talon d'Achille. Cependant, il a raté sa cible. **

**_Oui une grave erreur pour lui car moi je ne le raterai pas. Garde une équipe ici et envoi le reste à sa poursuite. Les rôles ont changé.**

**_C'est déjà fait. Je vais maintenant aller voir le pansement de Lizzie. J'en ai pour 5 minutes. Va manger un bout dans la cuisine, je t'ai préparé un sandwich.**

Red se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine est trouva le sandwich. Il repensa à la conversation avec Mr Kaplan. Il s'imaginait sa vie sans Lizzie, il ne pourrait pas vivre 1 minute de plus.

…

Lizzie se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais cette fois-ci elle n'eut pas Red assis lui tenant la main mais Mr Kaplan entrain de changer ses pansements.

**_Ah vous voilà de nouveau réveillé. Avez-vous encore mal ma chérie?**

**_Non ca va mieux.** Dit elle d'une voix encore un peu pâteuse.

**_Bien, bien, vous avez fait peur à Raymond, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une crise cardiaque enfin tout est passée. D'ici demain matin vous devriez aller mieux.**

**_Où sommes-nous? **

**_Dans une maison, pas très loin du parc Roosevelt. **

Elle acquitta juste d'une signe de la tête, le médicament faisant effet elle commençait à somnoler. **Où est Red?**

**_Dans la cuisine, il mange, ne vous inquiétez pas**

**_Il va… vouloir se…. se venger. Il faut… l'em..l'empêcher.**

**_Je sais mon chou, et je compte le surveiller de près. Et puis Dembe le surveille. Ne luttait pas contre les médicaments et dormait un peu encore.**

**_Je… suis dés..olé.** Puis elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Mr Kaplan sortit doucement de la chambre pour aller chercher Raymond. Cependant quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle eut un choc, en effet Red…..


End file.
